mryoungfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Roboto
Mr. Young" |next = "Mr. Detention"}}"Mr. Roboto" is the second episode of Mr. Young overall, as well as the second episode of the first season. Synopsis Adam creates a robot student to help control the class. Overview Adam attempts to teach his students aerodynamics, but Derby comes in late bringing a box of donuts. Slab then throws the donuts in Adam's direction, searching for a flavour he likes. By the time Slab finds a donut, class has already ended. Dang then appears to try and help clean the mess. At the Young house, Ivy has decided to wear yellow as a way to attract Hutch Anderson to her. By then, Adam had already returned, covered in jelly from today's class. As he complains on how difficult it is to get his students to behave, Rachel tells him to relax because he's "a man, not a machine." Adam then got an idea and heads of to his lab. The Next Day, a bunch of girls line up wearing the same dress as Ivy. Echo states that Ivy should just find another man. Ivy misunderstands this and claims that she could find a fake boyfriend in order to make Hutch jealous. Later, Adam introduces the class to a new student named Arthur. As Adam prepares to start the lesson, Slab begins to misbehave as usual, forcing Arthur to easily place him on some hangers. Derby is easily impressed on how Arthur was able to handle Slab, while it is then revealed that he is in fact a robot named ARTHUR (Automated Robotic Teenager Hippopotamus Umbrella Rainbow). Arthur has three directives: 1) Protect Adam, 2) Obey all instructions unless it presents a danger to Adam, and 3) Make toast. After Derby warns Adam about robot's turning on their creators, he accidentally says "Get out of Here". Arthur thinks this is a command and literally gets out of here, while Adam and Derby chase him down. Arthur wanders around the school. Meanwhile, Ivy lines up a bunch of boys so she can choose one to be her fake boyfriend. She sees Arthur and lets him be her fake boyfriend. They agree to have lunch together. Later, Adam arrives and asks Arthur to return to him, but then he and Ivy argue about Arthur. During their argument, Ivy accidentally says "Go Away", making Arthur leave once again. Meanwhile, Arthur later asks Principal Tater where the cafeteria is, and Tater asks him who he is. He replies he is a new student. Tater, who was oblivious to the fact that Arthur is a robot, wonders if Arthur was good at sports at his old school. Ivy, on the other hand, waits for Arthur at the cafeteria. While waiting, she sees Hutch and tries to tell him about Arthur. Unfortunately, Hutch does not believe it and leaves. Adam and Derby appear too, where Derby soon gets the idea that Arthur can shape-shift. This is proven wrong, and Derby is instead chased by the lunch lady. Principal Tater then finds out Arthur is skilled in sports, and calls for a toast, but Arthur takes it literally and fires toast out of his built in toaster in his butt. Principal Tater asks why he has a butt toaster, and he responds that he is a robot created by Adam. Tater figuratively says he will kill Adam, but Arthur again takes it literally and now "Must Destroy Tater." As Principal Tater flees, Adam and Derby find the wreckage caused by the robot in the school hallway while looking for Tater. Tater is later revealed to be hiding within one of the student's lockers, while Derby sees this as a chance to get rid of Tater. Adam then tries to find a way to stop Arthur. Arthur later shows up at the cafeteria, squeezing some tater tots for Echo, mistaking them for Principal Tater. Adam tries to warn everyone that Arthur is in fact a robot, but Ivy instead kisses Arthur and mildly gets shocked. As Arthur continues searching for Tater, Dang appears, questioning everyone about the mess. This gives Adam an idea. During Arthur's search for Tater, Derby manages to lead him into the science lab where Dang awaits. Due to Arthur's robotic physique, he is able to easily subdue Dang and place him on some hangers next to Slab. As Arthur arrives in the hallway, Adam and the gang all dress up as Tater. Confused that there are so many Tater's, Arthur short-circuits and breaks down. Everyone then celebrates their victory. Later that night, Ivy reveals to Rachel that Hutch got jealous when she kissed Arthur, and now she's on a date with him. Hutch then appears as one of the Tater decoys, and reveals that he decided to stay Tater for a while. Ivy gets upset at this, and Hutch then kisses her. However, Ivy refuses, claiming "There's no spark" and leaves Hutch. As Hutch leaves the house, Rachel asks him to help take out the trash. In the trash, Arthur opens his eyes and shoots out a piece of toast, revealing he is not dead. Cast *Brendan Meyer as Adam Young *Matreya Fedor as Echo Echo Zizzleswift *Gig Morton as Derby *Kurt Ostlund as Slab *Emily Tennant as Ivy Young *Milo Shandel as Principal Tater *Anna Galvin as Rachel Young *Raugi Yu as Dang *Brett Dier as Hutch *Gordon Myren as Arthur Memorable Quotes Trivia * This is the first episode feature crossdressing, with Echo crossdressing as Principal Tater. Crossdressing would then be a popular gag throughout the series. * This episode is the first episode Arthur appears in. The events of this episode lead to Mr. Roboto 2.0. * Derby's french alter-ego, Antoine Bolognese, makes his debut. * This is the first episode where Mrs. Byrne is absent. * This marks the first (and second) kiss on the lips in the series (As Ivy had kissed Arthur and Hutch). Running Gags *Slab throwing donuts. *Dang or Rachel saying to Adam if the jam is blood, and he answering that its not, and they telling to him that blood is easier to clean than jam. *Arthur wanting to terminate Tater. Errors *Derby (as a French guy) wasn't in the line of boys before Ivy see him. *Slab and Dang would die when Arthur put them in the hangers. Furthermore, the hangers wouldn't be able to support Slab's weight, so he would've gotten down easily. *As Mr. Tater enters a locker, he doesn't have a check paper or two tickets. But when Derby tells to him to give him a check and two tickets, he gives him a check and two tickets through the locker' holes. *When Mr. Tater falls down, you can see that he falls on the grass. But in the next scene he falls on a line of bikes. *In the scene before Adam and Derby watch the disaster Arthur did it, the scene shows Finnegan students entering the school even though the school schedule wasn't finished yet. Allusions *'Mr. Roboto' - The title is a reference to Dennis DeYoung' song Mr. Roboto. *'King Kong '- Derby tells to Adam that they are in a King Kong class because he saw Slab trying to destroy the airplane. Gallery File:Mr. Roboto01.jpg File:Mr. Roboto02.jpg File:Mr. Roboto03.jpg File:Mr. Roboto04.jpg File:Mr. Roboto05.jpg File:Mr. Roboto06.jpg Mr. Roboto07.jpg Mr. Roboto08.jpg Mr. Roboto09.jpg Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes